Tiadorma 'Guschi' Finnig
| Klasse = Priester (wird nicht ausgespielt) | Spezialisierung = Nervensäge | Arsenal = | Vorname = Tiadorma | Nachname = Finnig | Geburtsname = Finnig | Geburt = 7.11. | Alter = 32 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = 155 Zentimeter | Gewicht = auf jeden Fall zu wenig | Haarfarbe = schwarz | Augenfarbe = Himmelblau | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = }} Aktuelles Es wird Winter, und auch das Wetter verändert sich, es wird nämlich kalt, gar eisig, und natürlich darf auch der Schnee nicht fehlen - sie trägt immer einen Mantel aus ihrer mittlerweile doch kleinen Sammlung und die Kleidung ist meist gefüttert. Ist momentan fast immer unzufrieden, zickig und eher distanziert. In der Unterlippe glänzt nun ein neues, schlichtes Silberkügelchen. Äußerlichkeiten Mit einem Meter und fünfundfünfzig Zentimetern gehört Tia nicht grad zu den Riesen unter den Menschen und ist somit nicht schwer zu übersehen. Aber was ihr an Größe fehlt, macht sie mit einem großen Mundwerk wieder wett! Der Körper ist schlank, manch einer würde sie wohl schon dürr schimpfen, aber unverkennlich weiblich, wenn auch nicht übertrieben. Oberweite, Taille und Po passen zum Rest und sind somit eher kleingehalten. An den Armen sind leichte Muskelansätze zu sehen. Die Haltung ist nicht die Beste, aber auch nicht übertrieben krumm und der Gang ist zumeist tappsend oder schlendernd, was ihre durchaus vorhandene Niedlichkeit noch etwas unterstreicht. So einige Narben finden sich an ihrem Körper, einige auffällig, andere weniger, aber keine is besonders schön. Auf dem rechten Schulterblatt findet sich ein kleines Hautbild, dass auf den ersten Blick wie ein verwackelt gestochener Haufen Matsch aussieht, doch bei näherem Betrachten fällt auf, dass es ein Schiff darstellen soll. Wer auch immer das gestochen hat, war auf jeden Fall kein Meister seines Handwerks. Im Bauchnabel trägt sie ein verschnörkeltes Schmuckstück, dass seinen Abschluss in einem blauen Ziersteinchen findet. Meist grinst sie Euch frech entgegen. Die Augen sind himmelblau und wurden mit einem schwarzen Kohlestift umrandet, um sie etwas in Szene zu setzen, die Zähne sind weiß und stehen gerade, die Lippen sind recht schmal und in einem zarten Rosé gefärbt, auch da war sicherlich etwas Farbe im Spiel. Die Wangen ziert immer eine leichte Röte. In der linken Augenbraue und dem Nasenflügel gleicher Seite trägt sie je einen schlichten silbernen Ring, in der Zunge findet sich ein schwarzes Schmucksteinchen und in der Unterlippe, mittig von oben nach unten durchgestochen ((Eskimopiercing)) trägt sie eine kleine, schimmernde Silberkugel. Die Haare sind gepflegt, auch wenn sie immer etwas wirr liegen. Ansätze, Spitzen und der Pony sind in einem dunklen Rot gefärbt, der Rest eher schwarz. Die Kleidung ist normalerweise nicht von hoher Qualität, ein Hemd, eine Hose und ihre gewohnt weiten Stiefel, sowie ein Hut. "Olaf", wie sie ihren blaugrauen Stoffhut liebevoll nennt, hängt hinten am Steiß an einer Schlaufe. Er wirkt irgendwie seltsam... Als hätte ihn jemand in der Mitte zerrissen, und dann unprofessionell wieder zusammengeflickt. Im Stiefel trägt sie das wichtige Zeug, was auch erklärt, wieso ihr Schuhwerk immer so weit ist. Briefe, Kleingeld, Leinentücher, all sowas trägt sie lieber gut versteckt bei sich. Um den Hals trägt sie ein schwarzes Samtband, an dem leise eine silberne Glocke klingt, außerdem, an einem Lederband befestigt, eine schlichte, schwarze Maultrommel. Ihr absoluter Lieblingsschmuck darf nicht fehlen - eine dünne, goldene Kette, an der, ebenfalls in Gold eingefasst, ein Rubin hängt. Neuerdings hängt, einfach an einem dunklen Lederband befestigt, ein Ring um ihren Hals. Eine Gravur findet sich auf jenem: "Tia Finnig". Die Stimme ist kratzig, rau, für eine 'Dame' recht tief und, vorallem, laut. Sehr laut sogar. Man könnte davon ausgehen, dass sie viel raucht, auch wenn man sie nie mit Rauchwerk antrifft. Wenn sie spricht hört man sie durchaus über den halben Platz. Entweder spricht sie in einem SEHR seltsamen Dialekt, oder hat schlicht und einfach keinen Bock, deutlich zu sprechen. Das alles ist ein einziges Fauchen und Nuscheln. Sturmwinder Gerüchteküche! Wer bleibt in Sturmwind schon von Gerüchten verschont? Richtig, niemand! "Eh, siehst'e die Olle da? Den Rotschopf mein ich!" - "Meinste die an der Laterne? Jou, kla', is' doch die, die imma' gleich 'nen Aufstand macht, wenn die Laterne da ma' besetzt is', 'ne." - "Jep, hab die soga' schon dabei erwischt, wie s'e die geküsst hat! Ich hab gehört, die soll in 'nem Handelshaus für 'nen Graf'n arbeit'n!" - "Laber doch nich', is' doch voll die Hafenhure... Sieh' s'e dir doch ma' an. Außerdem treff'ch die da ständich!" - "Die is' da aba nich', weil s'e 'ne Hure is', sondern sich vom Meer angezog'n fühlt, Pfost'n. Die war sicherlich ma' Seefrau oder so. Das sacht hier jeder!" - "Die is' doch viel zu dämlich, um irgendwas geriss'n zu bekomm', wie soll'n die da auf's Meer fahr'n?! 'ch meine, hast'e schonma' geseh'n, wie die sich hier teilweise aufführt? Als wär' s'e aus der Klapse gefloh'n, eh! Un' anscheinend hast' s'e dir immernoch nich' richtich angeschaut, die is' sich sicher zu fein, um selber anzupack'n, eh." - "Nee, das nich'. Hier hattest'e gestern wieder so 'nen Aufstand mit d'n Wach'n un' die war mittendrin. Hat die vollgeschrien un' sich geg'n die Anweisung'n gestellt. Un' weißt'e, wie die Dos'n da reagiert ham? Die ham s'e ignoriert! Nich'ma' de Wach'n nehm'n s'e ernst!" - "Vielleicht pennt s'e ja auch mit den', damit s'e Scheiße bau'n kann. Die siehst'e doch jed'n Tag mit 'nem ander'n Kerl rumrenn'!" - "Ich hab die auch schon mit Weibern durch d'e Gegend renn' seh'n. Is' sicher vom ander'n Ufer... " Familie, Freunde, Bekannte, 'Feinde' 'Familie:' Ihre Familie soll vollkommen verstorben bzw. verschollen sein. "Könn' mich alle ma' am Arsch leck'n, wa'n eh nie da, wenn man se gebrauch' hat." 'Freunde:' *Fuchs - "Meine bes'e Freun'in un' 'n bäumeprügelndes Großmaul. 'ch liebe ihr'n Hund!" *Dayyan Ibn Gossarah - "'ch lieb ihn, in jeder Hinsich'. 'ch würd' für 'n sterb'n! 's der bes'e Freun', den man sich wünsch'n kann un' 'ch bin so froh, dass'ch d'n kenne. Au' wenn wa uns manchma' nich' komplett einich sin' - wa' sin' ein Herz un' eine Seele... Wenn 'ch nur wüsste, was momentan los is' mit ihm..." *Morna - "'ne sehr gute Freun'in von mir, verstand'n uns von Anfang an gut. Sin' eigen'lich immer für'nan'er da. Schade nur, dass'ch se so selt'n seh'..." *Arugas "Aru" - "Mein bes'er Kump'l nach Dayyan, au' wenn'ch vermute, dass'ch 'n mit mei'm Rumgeheule meis'ens auf de Nerv'n geh'." *Alice "Sekhmeht" Ferrow - "'ne süße Kleine. Hat's Wach'n mit Tomat'n bewerf'n zum neu'n Tren' gemach'. 's kann au' voll's Mis'stück sein, aber 'ch mag die." *"Der Jäger" - "'n lusticher Typ, mit dem kann man durchaus au' Scheiße bau'n, joa." *Nick Lading - "'s tut mir so Leid, Nick..." 'Bekannte:' Genau genommen könnte man hier die halbe Stadt aufzählen... *Leirix - "'ch weiß nich', was'ch von d'm halt'n soll. Manche sag'n so, manche sag'n so. 'ch hatt' mit dem keine Probleme un' vorall'm hatter mir 'nen groß'n Gefall'n getan. 's derzeit praktisch mein Chef." *Baird - "Schwer zu sach'n, kenn'ch kaum, 's aber an sich voll in Or'nung." *Pandaren (allgemein) - "Die sin' toll, knuddelich un' freun'lich!" *"Twitchel" Joe - "'Schein' 'n netter Junge zu sein, au' wenner total stur 's un'.. Angs' vor Ärzt'n hat oder so. Seine Katze, Moe, 's total putzich!" *Agth Varus - "Wa red'n wieder wie normale Mensch'n miteinander, aba 'ne Freun'schaft wird das nich' mehr. Dafür 's viel zuviel passiert." *Gnome (allgemein) - "Klein un' klug un' klasse. 'ch mag die einfach!" 'Feinde': *Zweites Wachregiment - "Unnützes Dreckspack, 'ne Schan'e für de Stadt! Fahrt zur Hölle!" *Thire Rotfaust - "'ne Arschgeige, würd'ch nich' direk' "Fein'" nenn', aber Freun' 's au' was an'eres." *Xenzao - "'s so zi'mlich der einziche Pandare, der mir gestohl'n bleib'n kann." *Zan der Grinser - "'s größte Arschloch der Stadt!" *Feradin Raven Schwarzzahn - "'ch hab keine Ahnung, wo der steck' un' 's eins der größt'n Arschlöcher, die'ch kenne, aber der fehl' mir trotzdem etwas. Hat dazugehört..." *Eywa Venelli - "Kla' hat se Fehler gemach', un' als Leibwache isse absolut ungeeignet, aba vielleich' hab'ch mich bissch'n in ihr getäuscht..." *Rack von Blutklinge - "Verräta!" *Tyler T. Evans - "Kanns' bleib'n wo der Pfeffa wächs', has' in d'n paa' Tag'n, in den'n de hier wa's' au' nur Scheiße gebaut, eh! Fuchsi kann ei'm Leid tun!" Und was denken jetzt andere über sie? (Gute Frage! Hier dürft ihr gern hinschmadern, was euer Char von Tia hält.) *Maya Severyns - "Ik mach alles, wat nett zu meina Jan is. Tia is nett zu meina Jan." *Alice "Sekhmeht" Ferrow - "Auf Tante Tia ist einfach verlass. Gehört mittlerweile zu meinen besten Freunden *lacht dann* zu meinen einzigsten zwar,aber joa!" *Agth Varus - "... Weiß nicht im Moment ..." *Arugas "Aru" - "Komisches Weib, manchmal schmutzig, manchmal verheult, irgendwie nicht normal. Aber hey! Sie ist meine beste menschliche Freundin und ich mag bescheuerte Menschen. Tolles Weib!" *Nayrle Rosenberg - "Ich habe sie ab und an beim Kathedralenplatz gesehen. Manieren scheint diese... 'Frau' allerdings nicht zu besitzen." Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Frauen